The present invention relates generally to the field of audio playback, and more particularly to presetting the volume for a user during audio playback.
Many forms of audio exist of which people enjoy listening. Some examples of audio include music, podcasts, seminars, and sports. Some forms of audio may be live while other forms of audio may be prerecorded. A user may listen to audio in a “public” manner using speakers that anyone in the area can hear or the user may listen in a “private” manner using speakers (e.g., headphones, earbuds) that only the user is able to hear. Often, a user may listen to a certain type of audio at a specific volume. For example, while listening to rock music, a user may prefer the volume to be loud. In another example, a user may prefer a low volume while listening to music during a romantic dinner.